Changes
by Odyssey4One
Summary: Clare just knows that things are about to change. Ever since the night of the Dance things have just been going down hill. She hasn't heard from Eli since then, and her parents marriage is falling apart right in-front of her eyes.  New Chapter Up!
1. Everything will be OK

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI, I am just a lowly fan, who has nothing better to do than write fictional stories about Eli and Clare...teheee

Chapter 1

**Everything Will Be Ok**

Clare sat in the front seat of her mother's car half looking out of the window, and half staring off into space.

"Maybe the uniforms will be a good change Clare?"Her mother spoke up breaking the silence and shaking her daughter from her depressed stupor. Looked into the car's side mirror at herself, she stared at the navy blue polo shirt, and the tan khaki skirt she wore.

As her mother continued to drive along the long winding road leading to school, she thought for a minute before reached up to her chest and touching the Degrassi crest on her shirt. Sighing, she crumpling back down into her seat depressingly.

All the memories of what had accrued during the last semester came flying back violently. Eli, the stink-bomb, the dance, the knife, the police, It had all been her fault, all of it, and now in the words of Principal Simpson

"There were going to be changes!"

The new uniform included. Who knew what else would await them when they made it back to Degrassi.

The thought of all of this made Clare's stomach turn. She brought her hands up to her face, as if trying to cover all the shame, and fear bottled up inside.

A pair of hands lightly touched Clares shoulder comfortingly and brought her attention back to reality.

"Hunny don't worry, everything going to be fine, just give it a little time and you'll see."

Clare looked up and smiled acknowledging her mothers kind words.

She was not sure wheather she was trying to convince her mother or herself that she would be ok. Even her mother was trying desperately hard to let her know everything would be fine, she had an inkling feeling in her stomach that things would not, as a matter of a fact she thought things were about to get much worse.

The car them came to a sudden halt in front of the school grounds.

Clare looked over at her mother with pleading , begging eyes. "I don't want to be here."

"Clare you shouldn't worry soo much, change is not always a bad thing."

With those final words her mother leaned over the seat and kissed her on her forehead.

Clare huffed as she unclasped her seat belt and exited the car. Her mother waved her goodbye before pulling off.

She felt confused and empty as she lazily tossed her bag over one shoulder looking around the school lot for a familiar face, when she luckily spotted Adam.

Contemplating whether or not to stay to herself or go over to Adam, Clare stood for a few minutes shuffling her feet

Deciding it would be better to to surround her self by someone she actually knew, she made her way over to him quickly squeaking out a soft hello.

Adam turned around in a hurry, a bright smile covering his impish face before enveloping Clare in one of the tightest bear hugs she had ever experienced.

"Clare! Its so great to see you, it seems like its been years since we last saw each other, how was your break.!"

He spoke out almost to loudly, as the people surrounding them all looked at them rudely.

Putting his hands in the air, he waved off the attention and apologized before grasping Clare's arm and walking a few feet away to a slightly more quieter spot.

"It was...ok, and it's good to see you too Adam."

Clare finished off her sentence dully before giving a fake smile to Adam.

Adam then began to explain to Clare about how bland his break had been, and they had a long conversation, or more Adam talked, and she listened half heartedly about how

"Atrocious" as he called it the uniforms were.

Finally after what felt like a century the school bell rung and all the students began to pile into the building.

Clare and Adam stuck together as they attempted to enter the building, but everything seemed to be moving so slow, literally. The students for the first time since she had been attending Degrassi seemed to be taking an obscene amount of time to just enter the building.

For nearly 10 minutes the two stood in line bleeding in with the other groups of Red, Blue, Yellow, And green.

When Clare finally made it to the entrance she gasped.

There in front of her were about 3 guards with metal detectors searching students along with their bags.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Adam sneered as he handed his bag off to a officer before being body checked along with Clare.

The two walked down the hall before making it to their lockers, there Clare saw Ali standing looking at the tv monitor above her.

Walking over to the girl, Clare hugged Ali with a small smile before they both looked up at Ali's older brother Sav and Holly J who had appeared on the screen.

They gave a very rehearsed welcoming to the students and to a new semester at Degrassi. They then proceeded to read aloud from the new rulebook about how the new dress code must be followed at all times.

"This is ridicules, were living in a police state!"

Clare looked up at them reading the announcement .

Ali shook her head in agreement before making her way back to her locker pulling out a schedule and comparing hers with Clare's.

"-Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you, we have math together first period!"

She was jumping up and down in joy handing Clare back her schedule.

"I don't know what I'd do if we didn't have a class together. We can catch up on how each other's breaks were."

Ali locked arms confidently with Clare before dragging the girl off to the math classroom.

In math the two girls completed their assignments with Ali filling Clare in on how Mrs. Torres had gotten the wrong idea about her and Drew, and how her were soo over.

Clare meanwhile explained about how her and Eli hadn't spoken a word to each other since that night,

her parents failing marriage, and how her reputations was shattered for causing this whole mess at school...

Sometime later Ali collected her things placing them into her bag as the bell rung, announcing the end of the period.

"Don't worry Clare, where both going to figure this all out and then soon everything will be back to normal, right; By the way I meant to ask you, what class do you have next?"

Clare snapped from her daze of collecting her own school supplies, and pulled the sheet of paper out glancing at it.

He eyes nearly popped out her head as she read from it-

"Clare whats wrong!"

Ali shook the taller girl, worry evident in her voice.

"I just didn't realize I would have it this early-" She mumbled.

Ali shook her and grasped for the sheet, looking at it for herself.

Ali's eyes too bucked out as she read from the slip.

_'Advanced English 3'_

"ELI!"

Yay yay yay...oh soo Clare's got to deal with Eli, whom she hasn't spoken with since that night last semester... uhh-ohh 8D

Please **Review** and let me know what you think!


	2. Those Lips

Disclaimer : Again I don't own Degrassi, wish I did, but I don't.

Soooo here's what you've all been waiting for, Chapter 2.

(Whisper, whisper. I hear Eli shows up in this Chapter. lol)

Chapter 2 

**Those Lips**

Standing in front of the door to English was like being tortured.

Clare did not want to enter, because then truly all of the thoughts and emotions form last semester would come back, hitting her like a whirlwind as soon as she opened the door.

However on the other hand, with the way the school was running now, there would be no way she'd be allowed to stand outside the door much longer without being frisked by a guard. She took in a steadying breath and grasped for the nob, and twisted.

As Clare stepped into the class room she was met with familiar faces, and the words of the teacher instructing her on taking her seat, in front of...him.

She walked over to her desk and sat down. It seemed like everything around her was moving in slow motion.

Her breath hitched as she locked eyes with him momentarily.

Quickly she began pulled her supplies from her bag preparing for the lesson. As she opened her notebook to begin writing today's notes down she heard a hushed voice from behind her.

She REALLY wished she didn't have to hear that voice, because that voice hurt, even though deep down inside she knew that voice almost made her feel alive again, somehow.

"Hi Clare-"

She ignored it, now flipping open her book trying to pay attention to the class lecture.

The voice spoke out again a little more clearer.

"Hi Clare-"

Clare placed her pencil down on her desk before finally turning around and giving him a quick glance.

"I'm sorry why are you talking to me."

She spoke quickly before returning to her work. She could feel those eyes staring at her from behind.

"Because..."

"Because what, Eli I really sure you can't make any witty excuses to get you out of this, I told you that Night! If you didn't want to change, then what was the purpose of us talking. I supposing, when you decided not to talk to me all break long... you made that choice!"

Clare interrupted, the hurt and pain evident in her quiet but shaking voice. There was silence for a few minutes, as the students in class talked lowly and scribbled away in their notebooks.

Clare felt a low long breath be let out from behind her.

"Your right, there isn't any excuses that can make right the way I've been acting for the past few weeks. Clare after that night with Fitz I had to do ALOT of thinking. It seemed like all I was good at was holding grudges and getting all the people around me hurt"

Clare looked around behind her. She looked at him long and hard

"Well ya' you got one thing right! You do hold grudges, and this is N-E-V-E-R good Eli, but this still has nothing to do with as to why I got nothing so much as a hello from you over break, you ass!."

Eli was about to speak again, when at those words the teacher broke in telling the two to turn around and focus on their work.

Her head was spinning, she needed him to say something to her, to make it all right, to tell her why he had been such a prick and ignored her for the entire brake. After everything they had both gone through last semester.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hardly felt the paper weighted pen fall upon her desk.

Clare jerked a little in surprise before looking at the pen that had paper rubber banned to it. Looking at it for a moment she finally decided on opening the little note, it was from Eli, go figure.

Clare,

I will not make any excuses for what I did. After everything, I didn't really think you would want to talk to me, much less be with me. I didn't know how to handle any of this. My break was an emotional wreck, it was like being broken again after what happened...with her. I'm honestly sorry, I cant use any smart witty words to make any of this right anymore. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the way I acted before, even if you don't speak to me anymore. I just want you to know that.

And to answer your question I am willing to change if it means getting the chance to be with you. I mean honestly look at me right now. X(

ELI

As Clare finished reading the letter she noticed a sad smiley face at the bottom of it, it had an X for eyes.

She went to look behind her to make a remark but in the process of doing so, she actually noticed him for the first time. No not his presence, but actually took in the way he looked.

She gasped and covered her mouth before turning around again.

It was Eli, but not the way she remembered him. This new Eli wore a red school polo, with tan pants and black dress shoes. Gone was the normal makeup he wore on his face showing off his unique carefree style. Worse yet was his hair, it was combed and parted to the side in a neat fashion, not the emo hair style Clare had come to love.

Clare sat in her seat contemplating. She had a hard time processing it all, the things he had said and everything she had just saw, and she did the only thing she could do.

She began to laugh, covering her face with her arms.

She felt bad but she couldn't hold it in, the sight of a normal Eli, who looked like everyone else, was just...weird.

Class continued on for the next 20 minutes as usual. The teacher taught, and the students listened, or at least tried to.

When the bell rung announcing the end of that period all the students got up and exited the class.

As Clare passed out the door. She felt a cool pair of hands grasp her. Gasping, she quickly looked at it's owner.

Eli was standing there looking at her pleadingly.

"Please would you take a walk with me."

Clare thought about being mean briefly, before being hypnotized by his eyes and agreeing to follow him.

"This better be good, you know I have better things to be doing."

Eli quietly lead her into the Zen garden. He began laughing at her words before sitting down on the bench.

"Actually you don't, I snuck a peek at your schedule in English. You have an empty period right now, just like I do."

Rolling her eyes in defeat, Clare sat down besides him look at him again before snickering.

"Ya that's right Edwards get a gooood, laugh, just know, like everyone else in this school. I didn't have a choice on what I wanted to wear, by the way nice NUN skirt-"

Eli dusted a piece of lint off his polo with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I feel bad enough! All of this is my fault. If I hadn't used the stink-bomb or told Principal Simpson none of this would have happened. The whole schools been looking at me, they must hate me!" Clare moaned animatedly.

"The uniform, the rules, all me-"

She spoke again putting herself down, but this time Eli cupped her two hands with his own before speaking.

"Clare you didn't do anything wrong, you did everything perfectly, If it wasn't for you the school would have more issues than right now. Stop putting yourself down, give yourself a little more credit, you deserve it."

At this Clare noticed how close the two of them were. Eli's face was only a few short inches away from her own.

It would be soo easy to just fill in the gap.

Soo easy to just press her lips against his soft plump ones, soo easy.

And apparently also soo very difficult, because at that exact moment a guard walked into the garden breaking them up, talking about how there was no PDS allowed on the school grounds anymore.

The pair quickly shuffled away from each other in embarrassment.

"I guess I'll see you around Edwards."

Clare looked at Eli as he smiled at her and walked off the other way. Dammit, those guards where going to have to go!

**Review**

Let me know your feeling about the story, it takes nothing t o Review. If you hate it tell me why, If you love it tell me why, If you think I should just stop writing stories... hell, tell me why lol.


	3. Chapter 3 Preview

**_~Ok so this is a preview for the next chapter as well as my author statement~_**

**_If I can receive a total of at least 15 Reviews by 2pm tomorrow, I will be posting this chapter by 3pm tomorrow in it's whole. _**

**_Sooo get to reviewing if you want to find out what happens next _**

Chapter 3 

**It's All For The Best**

**Preview **

"Dad, you cant leave us!"

sobbing erratically, her face wetting the front of his suit.

He just stood there as she held him tightly mumbling I'm sorry over and over again-

"Tell mom you didn't mean it, tell her! Tell her your sorry, you were just kidding, you can't go, tell her, tell her dad!"

Clare began to scream beating her fists into him at each word she spoke.

Her father struggled to break from her grasp, stumbling out of her grasp, half walking half dragging his way over to his car.

At this point Clare was crying hysterically trying to convince her father to stay asking what she had done soo wrong to make him leave. She clawed wildly at his suit trying to get him to stop somehow, anyhow as he climbed into his car and closed the door behind.

Looking emptily up at his daughter from the car window, he locked the door with a click-

It began to rain as he turned the keys to start the engine. He looked as if in slow motion the drops began to hit her already tear stained face, soaking her entire figure. He mouthed 5 final words before speeding off leaving his daughter alone in the poring rain in their driveway, on her knees crying.

"Its all for the best."

This chapter is partially based on Imogen Heap's 'Hide and Seek' If you have not heard it yet, check it out, it's a very powerful song!

**_This will be the exciting breaking point for Clare, I promise you, you will not want to miss it!_**


	4. It's All For The Best

Don't own Degrassi, or Characters.

Soo here is Chapter 3, Clare's breaking point in this story.

Chapter slightly based on the song,_ Hide and Seek_

Chapter 3

**It's All For The Best**

The sky was starting to darken, announcing the nearing night. Murky rain clouds were beginning to pool in from the east. It was a a gray purplish color, speckled with streaks of gold, letting Clare know that it must be nearly 7. She would need to hurry to make it home, to beat the rain. She was already late by nearly half an hour.

Shrugging as the cool nights wind whipped into her, Clare grasped her jacket instinctively pulling it closer .

Should have never stayed so late working with Connor on math she thought as she approached her house she heard yelling.

Panicking and thinking that her parents had gotten into another fight, she increased her walking speed.

When she made it to the front door she reached up to the knob before she heard her mothers sobbing voice yell out. "Why would you do this, why would you do this to us, do we mean nothing to you anymore!"

Clare stood there in front of the door unable to move, she just listened to the ongoing argument taking place inside.

"Its has nothing to do with you two, you've known this was coming for some time. Don't play dumb, and don't make me out to be the villain here!"

The voice of her father broke in, then the sound of quick feet shuffling across the floor, and a smack.

"You cheated on me! How dare you make it as if you did nothing wrong. We made a vow before God, you have a wife, and children, a family." Clare raised her hands to her mouth to try and stifle a cry of shock. Stepping back from the door in a haze of confusion, she heard another slap from inside followed by cursing, then the door flung open.

In front of her stood her father, looking distraught and red in the face. He looked at his daughters pale face before completely pulling his tie from his suit. Clare stared at him for a moment silently before suddenly everything inside came out erupting like a break in the dam. her pains, her fears, her anger, and her confusion.

Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks as she rushed to her father grabbing hold of him tightly as if never to let go. "Dad, you cant leave us!"

sobbing erratically, her face wetting the front of his suit.

"Dad, you cant leave us!"

Sobbing erratically, her face wetting the front of his suit.

He just stood there as she held him tightly mumbling I'm sorry over and over again

"Tell mom you didn't mean it, tell her! Tell her your sorry, you were just kidding, you can't go, tell her, tell her dad!" Clare began to scream beating her fists into him at each word she spoke.

Her father struggled to break from her grasp, stumbling out of her grasp, half walking half dragging his way over to his car.

At this point Clare had began crying hysterically trying to convince her father to stay asking what she had done soo wrong to make him leave. She clawed wildly at his suit trying to get him to stop somehow, anyhow as he climbed into his car and closed the door behind.

Looking emptily up at his daughter from the car window, he locked the door with a click-

It had began to rain as he turned the keys to start his ignition.

He looked as if in slow motion the drops began to hit her already tear stained face, soaking her entire figure. He mouthed 5 final words before speeding off leaving his daughter alone in the poring rain in their driveway, on her knees crying.

"Its all for the best."

Clare stayed there, in that exact same spot crying for what felt like an hour.

When she finally got to her feet, she wobbled a little, as she did so. Numbness coursing through her body. She made her way back to the house, this time opening the door.

Inside she spotted her mother sitting on the living room couch. She was dressed up in a red dress. Her black heels strewn across the floor, as well as what looked like a broken champagne glass. She sat on the couch, a nearly finished bottle of red wine to her side. she had her head lazily slumped between her legs. Clare gave one last look at her before quietly making her way upstairs to her room.

Making her way over to her dresser, she peered into it's mirror taking in the way she looked.

Her eyes were blood red and puffy. She felt like hell. Her eyes continued to rake across her body until she came across something that made her blood boil.

There, laying against her neck and shining slightly was her cross. It represented all of her beliefs and prayers, her faith.

Touching her finger to it lightly she thought about everything that had occurred that night.

If there was a God, he wouldn't let her parents argue, if there was a God, her father would have never cheated, if there was a God he would never have left her there alone crying in the driveway. Things like this just don't happen to good people, bad things don't constantly keep happening to good people who don't deserve it. If there was a God he sure as hell would not have left her mother crying down stairs with nothing more than a whine bottle for comfort.

As she thought about all of this the anger began to boil over and fresh tears began to fall.

She grasped her cross tightly before violently ripping it from her neck walking a few feet away to the trash bin in her room.

She held her hand out containing the cross necklace over the bin, as she did so another object in her hand stood out.

The gleaming ring her father had given her for her 9th birthday, her abstinence ring.

She dropped the necklace into the bin, it hit with a soft cling, though she hardly noticed as she still stared at the golden ring-

Dead, that's what Clair felt like inside, an empty shell.

Emotionlessly she pulled the ring from her finger observing it. Bringing it up closer to her face she began to start giggling .

Only a fool would keep something like this, and she had been nothing more than a stupid fool. Well no more of that foolishness. If there was no God, then there was no need for this, and if there was no need for this...

Her slight giggles began to change to a full fledged laugh as she played over those words in her head, over and over again.

"Well I won't be needing you anymore!"

And with those words it fell, not only the ring, but her beliefs, faith and abstinence along with it.

If you Enjoyed the Chapter Please review :D Thank you soo much for reading~


	5. Preview: Stranger In Moscow

This is a preview of the new chapter. It's based on MJ's song '_Stranger In Moscow'_

Chapter 4 

_Preview_

**Stranger In Moscow**

As Clare stepped into the hallway, she was met by the smug voice of Eli.

"Have fun prettying up you bland uniform, that's identical to about a hundred other girls here-"

Looking around sneakily for any guards,Clare kissed Eli full on the lips.

He looked at her with wide eyes, shocked by her actions as she deepened the kiss.

Now Eli was not one to complain if an attractive girl kissed him, but something was just...slightly off with Clare doing it, especially when it was not permitted on school property anymore.

Just when he was about to break the kiss and question her actions he felt her tongue press against his lips begging for entrance.

At this point his mind shut off and he closed his eyes, starting to enjoy her sweet lips. And just as easily as it began, it ended.

Clare broke the kiss and pulled away from a dazed Eli, lust showing in his dark eyes.

"How was that for bland..."

Eli continued to stare, in his own little dazed moment, still entirely shocked that Clare had stuck her tongue in his mouth... willingly at that. For one of the few times in his life he was at a loss for words.

"Na...not...bland at...at.. all"

...

Hope everyone enjoyed this little teaser for tomorrows upcoming chapter


	6. Stranger In Moscow

~Don't own Degrasi~

Chapter 4 

**Stranger in Moscow**

Clare gazed deeply into one of the mirrors in the girls bathroom. She splashed a little water on her face, to calm her.

Thoughts were swimming in her head, things that she should not have been thinking about. Things about Eli and her.

The teacher had moved her seat away from him in English, making it nearly impossible to communicate with him during the period.

The reason she gave for the move was, frequent talking-

What an uptight Bitch Clare thought as she pulled a paper towel down and dried her face.

Its was all fine though in her book, because both her and Eli had a free period, right now. With one final look in the mirror at herself she quickly walked out of the washroom.

As Clare stepped into the hallway, she was met by the smug voice of Eli.

"Have fun prettying up you bland uniform, that's identical to about a hundred other girls here-"

Looking around sneakily for any guards,Clare kissed Eli full on the lips.

He looked at her with wide eyes, shocked by her actions as she deepened the kiss.

Now Eli was not one to complain if an attractive girl kissed him, but something was just...slightly off with Clare doing it, especially when it was not permitted on school property anymore.

Just when he was about to break the kiss and question her actions he felt her tongue press against his lips begging for entrance.

At this point his mind shut off and he closed his eyes, starting to enjoy her sweet lips. And just as easily as it began, it ended.

Clare broke the kiss and pulled away from a dazed Eli, lust showing in his dark eyes.

"How was that for bland..."

Eli continued to stare, in his own little dazed moment, still entirely shocked that Clare had stuck her tongue in his mouth... willingly at that. For one of the few times in his life he was at a loss for words.

"Na...not...bland at...at.. all"

She couldn't help but laugh looking at him. She had managed to cause him a loss of words , she had, Clare Edwards had managed to make Eli stutter.

Oh yes life with out the stress of that stupid little ring was going to be beautiful. She gave an inward smile at the thought of this new, carefree life.

"Well come on Mr. Goldsworthy, we have some work to get on top of in the Library."

She had a mischievous smile plastered on her face, before turning on her heel and walking off down the hallway to the Library.

Eli stood there still shocked, now wondering if her last statement was a 'pun' or not... He laughed at his silly thought, shrugging if off as he ran to catch up with her.

The two students sat at an oak table in the Library. It was early still, so it was void of many students, just 5 others sat randomly in spots studying and chatting quietly. There was only one fat guard in the room sitting over in a corner half sleep, little beads of slob down his chin.

"It's pretty empty here today, guess not to many students wanted some extra study time in." Eli stood from the table, walking down one of the isles of books looking intently for something.

"I'm not really too surprised, there's not many people who have this time as an empty period."

Clare followed behind Eli as he searched for a book, pulling our random books of her own here and there. "Lucky us, I suppose." She raked her finger down his side as he turned into another row of books.

As Eli was turning into the next row of books, he felt Clare's hand brush against him, he thought maybe it was an accident and shrugged it off, continuing on search.

After a few moments later he made an abrupt halt and smiled. He'd found what he needed. Stepping a few feet closer to the shelf he shimmied it a little struggling to get the book, that the librarian and so nicely placed on the top shelf. Dam his shortness he inner cursed himself as he finally was able to reach the book. Pulling the book down he smiled opening, and showing it to Clare.

"I've been looking for this book since I've gotten back to school, Adam let me see his copy before break, but I never got a chance to finish."

He gave Clare million dollar smile, flipping through the pages of book happily, when he was broke from his train of thought.

Clare had mischievously snatched the book from him, and was now slowly back him into a corner. Eli looked around nervously. He defiantly wasn't imagining things, Clare had touched him as he walked though the isles, and was now cornering him by one of the shelves.

"Now that were alone-" She went to kiss him, but Eli quickly moved out of the way, avoiding it.

She looked back at him with her mouth ajar, feeling slightly let down. "Whats wrong, you don't want to kiss me?"

Eli moved to face as he grabbed her hand and spoke, trying to find the best words, to not make her feel as if he were trying to avoid her again, that was the last thing he wanted.

"No...I just don't think it's a good idea to be making out in-between the 'Fiction and Young Adult' isles." He said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"But you didn't complain in hallway."

She was now looking at him sternly, wanting a real answer. Her mind were moving to fast for her. All types of thoughts and images popping up. The one that was bothering her the most, pricking at her like a dull knife, was Eli not wanting to be kiss her, because he didn't like her that way. It was a foolish thought, but ever since he'd ignored her last semester, she had a fear of him abandoning her. Maybe she was too to prude, too goody goody, too nerdy, or ugly. Every negative thought raced through her head as she waited for his reply.

"I know, one you caught me off guard, and two we just can't keep risking this at school right now. Its too many problems. With Mrs. Torres breathing down the necks of the School board, we could mess around be expelled. Clare your too smart, a good girl, I know you don't want any of that-"

Clare ripped her hand from his as he said this.

That was it, everyone around her thought she was Mrs. goody goody, book loving St. Clare, even Eli. He was always soo concerned about how she should be, and how she should act.

But now, when it dealt with something as simple as a reckless kiss in the school, it was taboo.

Clare gave him one final annoyed look before walking away, leaving him feeling like a complete jackass between 'Fiction, and Young Adult'.

"Way to go Goldsworthy..."

...

Sometime later that day Ali was walking around her house, She had just finished up her homework and was now pacing nervously around.

Each day she felt like she was going to get caught.

Ever since Vegas night, she'd been on pins and needles, the on going fear that Mrs. Torres would show up at her door, telling her parents how much of a SKANK' she was for being with Drew in the boiler room.

Even though she didn't do anything...for once, it wouldn't matter. If, and when her parents found out she would be dead, her life would be over.

Sav had already gotten into serious trouble during the dance. And apparently for the weirdest thing. He was involved with his vice president Holly J in a lap dance scene. As the police so nicely put it, she was found in a room with him stripping.

She cringed at the thought.

Just as she was about to sit down and smother all her pains away in a tub of Peanut-butter ice cream, her fears were realized.

The door bell rang.

Look around the house wildly She jumped up in a daze. She looked at the door as if it were now miles away, yes that was it, she was walking the Green Mile.

Ali approached the door slowly, little beads of sweet appearing on her forehead. She quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her black shirt, before opening up the door.

"CLARE!"

Ali nearly screamed in shock. This was not what she was expecting, but she'd definitely, with out a doubt take this over the other choice.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Clare stated dully at the other girls greeting.

"No no, dear come in, come in, I just thought you were someone else...to what do I owe the' honor Clare?" Ali grasped her arm quickly pulling her into the house.

Clare looked around the house for a minute, before turning to the girl with a smile.

"Well, remember how you said to come to you, when you wanted a change in look, well I think now's that time"

"I just want say in how that change goes..."

Ali stood their looking at her friend as if seeing her in a whole new light. She innerly jumped for joy at Clare's words.

Well at least she wouldn't have to think about the Torres' now.

Yay! took me a little longer to write this chapter. Writers block is terrible, good thing I have '**Sia**' to help lol

Hope you all enjoy the chapter.


	7. Love The Way You Lie pt 1

Don't own Degrassi...wish I did tho...

Ok so here's the new chapter it's split into 2 parts. Part 2 will be up tomorrow around the same time. Hope you all enjoy and sorry for the long wait ~

Chapter 5 pt. 1

**Love The Way You Lie**

"Well...I'd say it's a damn good step up from your previous grandma' attire, tho a little to emo for my tastes mind you, but it is a definite improve."

Ali walked around Clare so she could get a better look at herself.

The two girls had been in Ali's room for the past couple of hours bickering over different hair styles and clothes. Finally they both agreed on one look. Or at least Ali came to somewhat agreed on Clare's new look.

"Well I like it, a lot." came Clare as she raked her hand through her newly dyed black hair. She turned around in the chair to face Ali.

"And that's great, it's important that you like the way you look. But, the question is why is it suddenly necessarily you get a semi emo chick makeover."

" I'm sorry, I'm not one to pry Clare, but I really hope your not doing this for Eli, considering your not the one to change yourself... for anyone."

"No, but I'd say this is an add on for him, hmmm?" Clare stood from her seat looking in the mirror one last time with a smile, before turning around to look at Ali again. She had a serious look plastered on her face as she wanted a real answer from the other girl.

"No, mother, I'm not doing this because of Eli, I needed a new...me. It might also help in more than one department with him though-"

"Woah, Ok did you just make a sexual innuendo!"

Ali sat on the edge of her bed staring at her friend wide eyed, and confused trying to comprehend her last statement.

"Maybe..."

"Ok, Clare, what the hell, I must be confused, or my hearing has gone bad. You couldn't possibly have just said your trying to sleep with Eli.

At this point Ali was now half of her bed talking to Clare as if she were an entirely different person, as it was seeming more and more that she was.

"And why not?" Clare replied looking blankly back at Ali as she walked over to her window looking out.

Ali appruptly got up from her bed and rushed over to her window, pushing Clare out the way as she peered out the blinds.

"Ow, what was that for!" Clare said annoyed by the other girls actions, and rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I was just checking to make sure cows were not flying outside of my window! Clare Since when are you interested in having sex with Eli, Scratch that, since when are you interested in having sex with anyone!"

Ali stepped closer to her trying to force an answer out, however only achieving insouciant shrug.

Ali, in a state of disbelief began to shake her, as if she would be able to erase this new Clare like an Etch A Sketch. She grabbed her hand to remind her of her values and purity ring, when she noticed the ring was nowhere in sight. "No... no, you don't get to shrug at that question, what happened to waiting till marriage, what happened to you beliefs, Your abstinence rin-"

"Clare where on earth is your ring, whats going-"

Ali was all but yelling as Clare tried to quiet her. She placed her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't have to worry about not only explaining to her best friend what was going on, but also trying to explain it to her mother who was a few feet away in another room.

Clare stepped to the side of Ali, a loose strand of her hair falling from her bang as she spoke."Look it doesn't matter. It's just sex, nothing more. I don't see the point in waiting anymore alright. The whole religion, and belief of waiting for the marriage and love. Its all a load of BS!"

Ali spoke out calmly this time trying to talk some sense into her currently confused, and enraged friend. "Clare are you even hearing yourself, love does exist, and you should continue to hold on to your beliefs to help guide-"

"Ali, do you here yourself, love exists. And look where that got YOU!"

Clare screamed out, the anger boiling over. She felt like she was outside her body as she yelled at her best friend, the person who had been there for her, had been the person who had consulted in her in hard times, not the other way around.

Ali just stood their looking at Clare, confused as to how her friend could say something so evil and hurtful. Her eyes burned as tears began to form under her lids.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, but just please don't tell me which way and which way not to live my life. You don't know what whats going on in here, you can't begin to even understand whats going on in here. So don't even try..." Clare touched her hands to her chest as she spoke, her own tears beginning to form in her eyes. She grabbed her school bag and walked towards the door to leave.

Ali hiccuped as she held in her tears and tried to compose herself before she spoke again.

"Clare your right, I don't know what your going through, but what ever it is it's not worth trowing away your faith and who you are! And love does exist, even if we may not have found it yet."

Clare looked strait at the wooden door of Ali's room, almost as if looking strait though it before beginning to laugh.

Ali stared back at the her for an awkward moment before she turned back around from the door to look at her. She had silent tears falling down her face as she gave Ali one of the scariest smiles she had ever seen in her 16 years of life.

"Then if god and love exists, do me a favor and ask God why there is so much pain and suffering in this world. O' and while your at it, ask him why my DAD who was supposed to love his wife and family, left us!"

With those final cold and emotionless words Clare turned and left the house.

...


	8. Love The Way You Lie pt 2

I do not own any of the wonderful characters from Degrassi, or for that much even really the story. I'm just going by how I think the season 10.5 will play out for our lovably couple Eclare!

Chapter 5 is a very dialog driven chapter, so now you know.

...

Chapter 5

**Love The Way You Lie pt. 2**

Clare walked into her house after walking back from her friend, Ali's house. The two had had an argument and Clare was still upset as she closed the door behind her.

She heard her mothers light voice ring out, calling her, but she ignored it. Deciding it would be best to avoid having her mother see her new makeover, she crept silently down the hall trying to make her way to the stairs.

"Clare!"

"Mom!" Clare spoke out in surprise as her mother showed up behind her. She kept her back facing her hoping she would not notice, with then dim lights.

"Clare, it's late where have you been all this time, I've been worried sick about you, I didn't know what ha-" Her mother broke of as she grasped her daughters arm spinning her around.

Though the hall was badly lit she could still see her child, or what remained of her. She slowly let her arm fall from her grasp as she took it all in: the black hair, thick mascara, eye shadow, red lipstick, and skimpy outfit.

"Clare what did you do...?"

"Umm mom, it's late and I'm tired, I'm just going to go upstairs and go to bed." Clare said keeping her eyes glued to the floor trying her best to avoid her mothers gaze.

Her mother let out a barely audible cry, as she grasped her daughters face between her hands. "Oh, hunny... I'm so sorry that things ended up this way, but you can't blame yourself! You just have to continue to keep faith and keep praying...everything is going to be-"

"Mom stop it, just stop it! Your always going on about, how things are going to get better, and how faith will solve everything! They aren't going to get better mom. Just open your eye and look around. He. Left. Us! He's not coming back and I'm not about to sit here waisting my time praying on some stupid shadow!" Clare nearly screamed out at her mother as she let her emotions peek through for a moment.

"Look, I'm sleepy alright. I'm going upstairs." Clare climbing the stairs to her room without once looking back at the figure of her crying mother.

She felt like she could do nothing right. She was pushing away everyone who seemed to care, and hurting them all at the same time. She was hurting them because she felt that was the only way for the to feel even a resemblance of the pain she was feeling inside.

Tossing her book bag to the side of her room, she sat down on the wheeling chair swinging herself across the floor to her computer desk.

...

Nearly an hour later Clare sat at her desk worked on her History assignment. She was becoming rather annoyed at how long it was taking to complete, and gave serious thought to tossing a brick though her screen. She sat there typing away when she heard the familiar buzz come from her desktop.

Minimizing the file she saw orange blinking box at the bottom of her screen with the name Deadhandsfreak17. Quickly clicking on Eli's message, she wondered what he wanted?

_Deadhandsfreak17: Hi, you got time to talk :)_

…...

_Edwards95: I guess whats up?_

…...

_Deadhandsfreak17: I was just wondering how you were doing?_

_…..._

_Edwards95: Peachy I guess, just working on my history assignment_

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: Oh I can catch you another time then-_

_…..._

_Edwards95: No!_

_…..._

_Edwards95: I mean, no it's alright I'm almost done anyway_

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: Ok, lol u need any help?_

Clare spun around in her chair after reading his last message. Wondering why he was continuing on with small talk she typed a few more sentences of her paper out..

_Edwards95: I'm good thanks_

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: Look Clare I actually wanted to talk to you about earlier today?_

She was really hoping that he was not about to get on her case to, she already had to deal with Ali and her mother, not him too now.

…...

_Deadhandsfreak17: DING!_

_…..._

_Edwards95: Yah I'm here, I'm here!_

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: Ok, well I wanted to apologize. I dont want you to get the idea that I don't like you or want to be around you_

_…..._

_Edwards: And why would I think that..._

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: Lol ok so maybe I was just a little tactless_

_…..._

_Edwards: smh...just a little_

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: Anyway, but with everything that happened last semester, I just don't want either of us to get into any trouble, even if that means submitting to those horrible written rules._

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: I like you to much to let anything else bad happen to you Edwards..._

Clare sat staring at his words unable to really find any words to reply with. Running over the thoughts in her head she kept coming back to how he cared soo much about her. She wanted to believe them, but the tugging pain at her heart was trying it hardest not to allow her to except his statement.

Her fingers ran lightly over her keys contemplating what to type. She new he would become impatient on her reply soon and her computer soon would emit an annoying ding.

_Edwards95: Don't apologize, that was all my fault this morning. I should have been thinking clearer. I know your not trying to avoid me_

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: Yah_

_…..._

_Edwards95: Seeing as we don't exactly have any personal time in school anymore how about we hang out tomorrow after classes..._

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: Oh... well idk_

_…..._

_Edwards95: ?_

…...

_Deadhandsfreak17: ...nvm yah that's fine, I'm not going to be at school until after lunch though. So I won't see you until we leave is that ok with you?_

_…..._

_Edwards95: Sure that's fine, is everything alright?_

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: Yup doctors appointment :D_

_…..._

_Edwards95: Oh ok I see, well I'll see you after school tomorrow, I heading to bed._

_…..._

_Deadhandsfreak17: Goodnight_

_…..._

_Edwards95: Nite_

Clare gazed at the screen as one final message popped up announcing that Eli had signed off. She too, then signed off a few seconds later and with a click of a button her computer screen went black. She stood tiredly from her desk and made her way over to her dresser. Staring up into it's mirror, she looked at her now midnight hair. A bang was covering the left side of her face partially.

"I guess what time is better than now for a change."

She stood there contemplating how she would get away with it for a few moments, before deciding on just bringing a change of clothes with to school. She would leave the outfit in her locker and just change into it quickly after the last period.

Satisfied with her plans for tomorrow she changed into her pajamas and hopped into her bed. For a while she just lay there thinking. Thinking about everything from her m.i.a father, most likely crying mother below, to her date with Eli tomorrow.

She needed some happiness in her life as everything around her seemed to be going horribly wrong. If she couldn't control anything in her dysfunctional life , then there was at least one thing she could control.

Clare closed her eyes finally after a while of trying to dissect her thoughts, and then rolled over in bed and drifted off to sleep.

...

Well again, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Idk I wasn't to happy with this one as it was a lot of dialog, but then again maybe thats just me~

I can however say that tomorrows chapter is going to be sooo much better as there will be a shocking surprise.


	9. Cry Little Sister

I do not own any of the wonderful characters from Degrassi, or for that much even really the story. I'm just going by how I think the season 10.5 will play out for our lovably couple Eclare!

Chapter 6 has been soo much fun writing, and yet bittersweet all at the same time.

I hope you all enjoy

Chapter 6

**Cry Little Sister**

"So your seriously going through with this..."

"Clare are you even paying attention to me, h.e.l.l.o.!"

The voice of Ali called out again, finally breaking Clare from her silent stupor. The girls where sitting in the crowded lunchroom together. Clare was absentmindedly twirling her spoon around in her beef stew, while Ali began to violently poke her arm with her half eaten garlic stick.

"Oh that's great! So now your ignoring me. I wonder why I even waist my-"

"Ali...I can here you, please stop poking me; that is meant to be eaten, not to poke me with!" She pointed at the bread Ali was currently using to shank her with.

Clare dropped the spoon in her bowl, before looking up at the exact moment a boy in a black shirt with shoulder length blond hair passed her by with a smile. She returned a equally charming smirk to the senior as he walked to the other side of the cafeteria, and sat down with a few of his friends.

Clare noticed the faint snapping sound in the background getting louder and turned finally back to Ali who had her thumb and middle finger pressed together in front of her face.

Ali let her hand fall to her side as she got her friends attention finally and spoke "Clare...really, you know I'm all for make overs and what not, but this has gotten wayy out of hand!"

She took a big bite from her bread with over emphasis before she swallowed and continued.

"You can't sleep with Eli. Clare I know your soo much better than that. You cant let all this stuff that's going on at home with your family effect your life like this. It's not worth it and you going to only end up regretting it, like I did!"

Smiling as she pressed a can of pop to her lips Clare shrugged at Ali's comment.

"I have no idea what your talking about.?"

"You have no idea wha-you have no idea what I'm talking about, Clare!" Ali attempted to hit Clare with her bread again, but she noticed it was to little to do any damage. She decided instead on using her spoon to bludgeon the girl with. Clare grabbed for the spoon in retaliation as Ali tried to get another free hit in on her.

As the two girls had a mini tug of war fight with the spoon. A guard swiftly walked over to their table, with an extremely nettled look upon his face.

"You two wana give me a reason! You'll be in tha Principles office in no time, come on... just give me a reason..."

Both Clare, and Ali looked up at him as he stood dauntingly over them and spoke. In reaction Clare abruptly let go of the spoon with a smile as the man waited for a response with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh it's nothing, we were just playing" Ali replied animatedly as swung the spoon around, hoping the avoid any further troubles.

The guard stared at Ali for a long moment before turning to Clare.

"Yup...just playing..." Clare added stupidly as she noticed his eyes now on her.

He looked at the pair more irritated than when he'd first made his way over their table, no doubt wanting to send someone to the office for causing trouble. In one abrupt motion he turned on his heel and went pacing back to the corner of the cafeteria, where he'd originally came from.

Ali continued to look at him until, finally he sunk back down into his seat glowering at nearby students. She dropped her uncomfortable smile before turning to look at Clare again.

"What!" Clare asked asked as she finished off the remains of her pop.

"I really think you should give more consideration into this!"

Clare put the empty can on her tray before replying to Ali latest effort to change her mind, she had been trying soo desperately all day.

"And I think you should really try being less jealous. " Clare laughed out

Ali opened and closed her mouth like a blowfish, in a daze at her friends hurtful comment. Snapping her mouth shut she had all she could take of her sharp uncaring words for the day.

She got to her feat, grabbing her bag as she rose, and walked a few feet away from the table.

Hesitating in anger, she quickly turned back around walking to the table, at which Clare sat at confused. She leaned over the table her hands in front of Clare each side. She spoke in a hushed voice.

"You know something... this whole, 'OOC Bitch Clare' personality change of yours, it's VERY unbefitting of you!"

And with those last words Ali turned around and stomped off, leaving a very dismayed Clare alone at the table.

...

She stood and placed one had on the side wall of the stall as she pulled up her black skirt, and straitened it. She'd waited the entire day, impatiently for her date with Eli. Though the day had its share of events to keep her somewhat busy, as she awaited the outing. She had had yet again another confusing argument with Ali, who had now become her new Mother Teresa, and had also received a few second glaces from random boys down the hall taking in her new makeover. Well at least some people appreciated her change she thought to herself.

Standing up strait, she flattened her black and white strapped shirt, and left the stall.

Walking proudly over the the sink, she grabbed some red lipstick from her purse and applied it evenly to her lips.

"Clare...What- Wow?" Came a familiar, but very confused voice.

Clare rubbed her two lips together making sure the color was on as even as possible before looking up into the mirror in front of her.

In the mirror she saw the reflection of her own black haired, red lipped self, as well the whimsical voice's owner.

She looked to her side, there stood a very, pregnant Jenna.

"Oh hi, Jenna... didn't notice you there." Clare replied almost carelessly as she drooped her make up casually back into her purse before closing it.

"Clare you look...so, soo-"

"So...Different...Thanks!" Clare finished the other girls words before she even got the chance to. She gave her curt smile before leaving out the bathroom door.

...

There he was; in his cute red shirt, his tan pants, and fitted black sweater. Clare stared from a distance at Eli by his locker, he was piling his books and folders into his backpack in a hurry.

Most likely awaiting her.

Swallowing all of her anxiety back down to the depths of her stomach, she walked over to him and tapped his unknowing shoulder.

"Hi, you!"

He turned around surprise written all over his boyish face.

"Clare?" He asked.

"Yah, who else where you expecting?" She said the side of her lips pulled up to give him a smirk.

"No one." He replied with an odd smile trying to take in all of her new look.

Shutting his locker with a light slam, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and the two exited the building together.

...

Sometime later that night the couple emerged from a movie theater with a group of other young people. Clare was cringing as she held on to a box of 'Cookie-Dough' with a vice like grip.

"That movie was soo horrible! How could you even manage to keep you eyes on screen, I was terrified!"

"Easy... I''m into gruesome horror type movies, you should have seen me and Adam last week we laughed through the entire movie." Eli spoke, but his tone, unfortunately did not reach his words. Clare noticed this but continued on as if she didn't, he had been acting very odd and distant the whole day they were out together.

The cold air hit Clare like knives, as soon as she stepped outside the double doors of the theater. Clare stood for a moment rubbing her arms together trying to get warm, this Eli noticed and quickly removed his sweater draping it over her.

She gave him a smile and 'thank you' as they walked through the partially vacant lot to 'Morty'.

"Did you have an alright time?" Eli asked as he slammed his door shut welcoming the heat.

"Yah"

Clare watched him start the ignition and turn the wheel, before pulling out of the lot.

Not much was said as the two drove along the darkening road, an awkward silence plaguing them.

Clare looked around the hearse absentmindedly thinking of something to say to break the silence.

She thought back on the nights events. Eli was acting far too strange for her, and she could hardly take much more of his silent antics, he was much to chatty a person for that.

"Soo...what actually did make you want to get a hearse?" She asked, honestly curious...

"...It belonged to my grandfather, he was a funeral director. When he passed... I ended up with it, and fixed it back up. Mush to the dismay of my parents. They think I'm obsessed with death or something." He said this all in monotone.

"Oh... I see."

...

For another 10 or so minutes the car drove along, as the two crept back into their speeches ride.

The car finally pulled into the back of Clares house.

Eli looked at her for a moment, as if finally taking her all in for the first time.

"Clare don't take this the wrong way, but I was just wondering... what's up with the whole new look?"

"Oh, you like?"

She smiled and added a small laugh. Noticing that he didn't reply, she thought around for the right words.

"...Well I thought it was time for a change, you know out with the old in with the new. I was thinking you might like it, like me more this way, think I was sexy...I mean I don't know." She replied in a all to hurried voice.

Eli was looking down blankly at his steering wheel. "Sexy?" He repeated in question with a hallow smile before looking up at her.

"Clare your absolutely beautiful.-"

"-And when I say you beautiful, I mean your beautiful, just the way you are. You don't need to do a thing to change that, for me or anyone!"

"-I like you because of your sweet, and you have a spunky personality, not because of the color of you hair or how much make up you have on."

"-Don't you know this!" He finished off looking at Clare who was now staring blankly at her feet on the floor. Cupping her face be quickly brought her lip to his in one swift motion.

Clare's entire mind went blank as she kissed Eli back, as if everything in her body shut off for a moment. There was so much feeling and emotion in the kiss that she got lost in it, as if it were and endless maze.

She felt a little brave and decided to try and deepen the kiss.

Eliciting a soft moan from him, she smiled against his lips. Pressing on.

She moved up a little getting a better position as she continued to kissed him. His hands snaked around her sides, at this action gripping lightly. She could feel his tongue faintly against her already swollen lips, begging for entrance.

Opening her mouth she let his tongue flood in like crashing waves.

As if something in her mind snapped-

She found herself straddling his lap, her hands began clawing wildly though his hair as if tying to find something to grasp, in order to keep her from floating from off the' earth.

His lips were like some kind of food, she could not eat enough of it, and his hands where like drugs, she couldn't find anything higher.

She felt his hands tighten around her waist as she broke the connection between their lips, dragging her own down the nape of his neck to what she could only guess was his most sensitive spot. She sucked and nipped at that same spot for a long minute, listening to the sweet low sounds he made.

Moving an inch, to get more comfortable as she kissed him, she gasped as she felt a slight bulge beneath her.

Clare blushed at this discovery, and pulled away from him once more, mush to his dismay.

She clumsily began to unbutton each of her shirt's buttons, exposing her bra and soft skin below. She snuck a glance at Eli who now had an uncomfortable look on his slightly sweaty face.

She returned him her best seductive smile as she went back to his neck and tantalizingly drug her lips across his skin all the way to his ear she felt him jerk beneath her.

"Whats wrong?"

Eli looked up at her as he bit his top lip.

He began to shake his head sternly.

"Clare we cant do this, this isn't right...this isn't right at all."

"What do you mean we cant...why not?" She replied this time trying to pull his polo up. He again jerked away from her, this time grabbing her hands to get her to stop.

"Clare I'm serious stop! We cant!" He said his voice hard and echoing throughout the vehicle.

"Why...but...? What did I do wrong?" She asked shaking at his voice, her own cracking some to her surprise.

"This isn't you." He stated looking directly into her eyes as he spoke.

He let go of her hands as he felt she wasn't struggling anymore and buttoned his shirt back up fully.

"This isn't me...?...and exactly who am I supposed to be!" She fired back at him, anger dripping from each word she spoke.

She scooted off his lap and sat back down in her own seat.

"Clare I'm not going to have sex with you! This is not what your about, what ever is going on, this isn't who you are; you aren't thinking strait right now, because your angry!"

Eli was looking at her as she began to cry in the passenger seat. He brought his hand over to her own which was resting on her lap but she ripped it away before glaring at him.

Tears stained her face as she spoke, her voice broken, and full of venom.

"You say this isn't who I am, that I'm not in my right mind. I'm supposed to be this caring, sweet innocent CLARE, who's always doing the right thing and helping others. Well Eli, I'm not that girl. Not anymore! That girl died the night my father walked out on my mom, and left me, alone crying in the rain, in the middle of the damn driveway!I don't know who I am anymore!"

Clare screamed; those few, painful, terrifying words, that she wished, more than anything would disappear.

She wiped the tears from her face as she looked at Eli one last time and exited his car.

She ignored his pleads and attempts to get her to return or talk, Clare walked off buttoning her shirt back, she reused to look back at him.


	10. Authors Note plz read

Aurthur's Note

Ok... It's been forever since I've uploaded a new chapter, and to everyone, I sincerely apologize. College prep for the spring, and a movie script I've been working on have been major time killers recently. So i had to figure out a writing schedule to proficiently keep pushing out chapters and stories.

I'm happy to say I've finally found one XD

There will be! a new chapter for this story up tomorrow by around 4 central time.

With all this being said, I've got back and read some of my work a few time since my break and it's not bad, but there is definite room for improvement, thus I am looking for a Beta reader. If anyone is at all interested in **_beta reading_**, please do message me.

I'm currently working on a few projects relating to: **Degrassi, Harry Potter, Twilight, Yu-yu Hakusho, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts.**


	11. Impossible

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI, I am just a lowly fan, who has nothing better to do than write fictional stories about Eli and Clare...teheee

Chapter 7

**Impossible**

Clare sat looking blankly at the board ahead of her, as class dragged on that day.

She felt odd, and distant in the class full of students. Ever since last night with Eli. She was convinced that was the end of, them.

He had tried calling, messaging her, everything, even attempting to talk to her in English, when they weren't allowed to.. She ignored every single attempt of his that day.

In the background she faintly heard the ring of the bell as she collected her bag and supplies, and exited the room.

Clare walked down the hall during the in-between period on her way to lunch and noticed Ali digging in her locker. As she reached into it and she pulled out a bag containing food.

"Hi, Ali" Clare said giving the girl a smile, which was not returned.

Ali turned back to her locker and closed it, not saying a word to Clare as she did so.

"Ali?" Clare asked as she looked at the girl who was ignoring her now.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me now, like I'm actually a human being."

Clare listened Ali sharp tone, taking it in. She apparent was upset, but as to why, she had no idea."What's wrong?"

Rolling her eyes Ali stepped to the side of friend.

"Look, I think it would be best that maybe we don't talk for a while, until you get your life in order, because I cant take these mood swings of yours!"

Clare just stood there, her words sinking in. "Your joking...right" She asked hoping it was all a ruse and that her friend wasn't abandoning her. Ali however only shook her head, and turned around leaving her best friend behind.

...

There she stood in the hall, angry and alone. She was absolutely sure that there was someone purposely screwing her life to hell,

that was the only explanation as to why everything was soo shitty.

Contemplating weather to go to lunch or just avoid it all together. She finally decided on the latter and made her way silently down the now deserted halls.

After a while of walking she decided on going into the computer room.

It was the least crowded of the rooms, or so she thought.

Opened the door, Clare quickly entered the lab. She walked to the far back row, before sitting down and opening her bag and bringing out her lunch. She was about to take a bite from her sandwich when she noticed someone calling her name.

"Clare...is that you?"

Clare looked up at the sound of her name being called, and was met by a pair of puppy like eyes.

The puppy dog eyes of none other than her ungrateful X KC.

She could see his tall head peeking over a computer with ear buds in his ear. He pulled them out of each ear giving her a sly smile.

"KC, what are you doing in the computer lab?" She asked nervously, as she had not seen him in the room in ages.

"Well last time I checked I was still in the gifted program, we have use of this spot during lunch periods even after all the school changes, besides I could ask you the same thing"

KC took a bite from a bright red apple as he spoke. He gazed at Clare sheepishly as she opened and closed her mouth trying to figure out how to respond.

Clare got to her feet quickly, she couldn't be around him, of all people right now. She went to grab her things when he also stood and spoke.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, stay...please."

"Why. It's not like we're friends..." She retorted as she stood in the middle of the isle listening to him She was trying to figure out how much longer she could actually tolerate being around him.

"Ouch... well yah I know I haven't been exactly... likeable recently, but your here, and I'm here, so why not. Besides if your here you can't possibly have anywhere else to go, come on." He pleaded.

He stood with his hands out that same smile gracing his lips.

That same, adorable smile she remembered from long ago.

When they actually got along.

Grimacing, Clare hesitantly walked back over to her desk.

"Fine I'll stay, but that doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you, your just lucky I really don't have a choice on where else to go."

"Fine agreed!"

...

The both of them sat back down in silence. Clare nibbling away on her Turkey and tomato sandwich, while KC took a few more bites from his apple and typed something.

There was a long awkward silence between the two.

"So, what's with the new look for?"

KC was staring questioningly at her now darker hair, and makeup. As he asked this Clare looked over at him, an annoyed look on her face.

"I thought I said I would stay here on the agreement that we didn't talk."

"Actually you said you'd stay and that didn't mean that we wouldn't talk, thus meaning you might talk to me."

KC had a big Cheshire Cat smile on his face as he spoke. He had to know without a doubt he was bothering her.

Clare thought about just ignoring him for a second, then continuing to eat. but something inside her made want her want reply back.

"Wow your more annoying than I remember."She said this with her own sly smirk as she looked at the boy sitting across from her. She wasn't sure why she was even talking to him.

He had hurt her so bad all those months ago. She didn't want to talk to him, let alone have anything much to do with him.

Yet here she was, right here alone in the computer room talking to him.

"Yup 50% annoying, 75% bastard..but 100% lonely...guess I'm a walking analogy." He half laughed at his own joke.

Clare couldn't help laughing at his words, it was odd, yet also needed.

She had been feeling down for a while, and it was a well needed light-hearted moment, to take her mind away from... everything else.

"Yay.. I got you to laugh at a joke, guess I'm doing alright then" He added as he looked at Clare's slightly pink face.

...

"So...what is exactly with the change?"

She looked at him before turning her face back to her food.

Though it seemed as if she were looking deeply at her food, she actually starred right through it. She thought for a long moment before she spoke again.

"...I guess I...just needed to... let go of some things, and try something new, needed a new me..."

KC looked at her his smile finally dropping from his face. He listened carefully as she spoke, twiddling her fingers cutely. He took a sip from his already open Red Bull and wiped his wrist to his lips as she swallowed the liquid down.

"Well...you, look nice."

"Really?"

"Yah, I mean you've always looked...cute to me, but this looks I don't know... more sexy, daring."

Clare blushed slightly at his words. She would have died to have had heard Eli say those words right now, to not have been horribly rejected as she had that even more horrible night, yesterday.

But, as she felt right now, even a complement from KC was welcomed.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Ali must have been ecstatic about this!"

"...No not exactly..." The memory of their argument earlier that day came flashing back to her.

"Oh... well hey listen, if your not doing anything after school today, you should come hang with us..."

Yes that made since, she should have known he was just trying to weasel his way back into her life. Did he really think she was that gullible, or in that case, that forgiving.

"I'm sorry...you must have forgotten, WE aren't friends...and what do you mean u-"

As Clare was speaking the door to the computer lab opened, and in walked the school Skank, Bianca.

She was saying something but then noticed her own presence and stopped.

"KC, what's she doing here!"

"Well I was just telling her how she should come hang with us all tonight after school, I mean it is the weekend, we all need a bit of fun."

"-WAIT!"

She was just starting to think that hanging out with KC wouldn't be so terrible, when suddenly, that all went out the door.

She refused to be anywhere near that train-wreck of a girl.

"So this is 'WE'...yah, I think I'll have to pass!" Clare added, as she began to pack her things up quickly.

As she approached the front of the door, ready to leave, for her next class, KC stepped out blocking her way.

"Wait, come on if you have nothing better to do, or no one to really hang with why not hang out with us, it'll be worthwhile, and a reason to ditch this uniform for a while"

"I think I'll pass..." She said again as she gently pushed past him and started off down the hall. She could just hear him scream out after her.

"Well if you find yourself in need of some company, you can find us in the back lot of the school."

Right, she thought, like she would ever be caught dead hanging out with Bianca and hey posse' of brainless creeps.

She walked off not giving it another thought.

Feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading :D


End file.
